The Impossible Child
by The Knight of Thirteen
Summary: A little thought i had about how Riley DeSanto might work into the Walkyverse. I don't know if anyone will ever stumble across this story, but i can always hope. Fandom : It's Walky Characters : Robin, Leslie, Mike, Amber, Walky, Joyce, Sal, Jason, Billie, Danny, kids.


Leslie rocked the baby gently. It was Christmas, and she had gone to visit Mike and Amber along with her friends. Robin sat next to her, pressed comfortably close, playing with Donna's tiny hands.

"Hey Leslie, do you think you'd ever like to adopt a child?" Robin grinned as the baby grabbed her finger in a vice like grip. She had the strength of any child born with martian DNA. Leslie tilted her head and thought about it.

"Yeah... I wish we could have one of our own though. How hard is it to adopt a baby?" Leslie passed the child to the hyperactive woman and stretched.

"I have no idea about adopting, but why can't you have your own?" Joe asked. He received blank looks from everyone in the room. He blinked. "What? I can open a gate to other universes, I can raise the dead, and I can make the coolest AI car ever. I can figure something out, if you want. It'll be fun."

"See, Joe, that's why I put up with you." Rachel smiled and hugged him. Robin and Leslie were staring at each other in disbelief. They could have their own child? With each other?

"It'll take a while, but I think I can modify some of the Martian cloning tech to do the job. One of you will have to carry the baby and give birth like any other mother, but I should be able to engineer the embryo using a combination of your DNA. I think I can have it done in two weeks, if you're interested. I've been looking for a new project anyway. Rachel says I can't try time travel." Joe received a pinch and jumped slightly.

"If you invented time travel, you would break the universe, and I am not going to be married to the man responsible for the end of the world." Rachel turned the engagement ring on her finger pointedly.

"Mike, you will _not_ invent time travel to break them up, or I will kill you." Amber didn't even need to move to see the look of sadistic joy flicker out of her husband's eyes. She knew him too well.

There was a knock at the door. Mike rolled his eyes and stood. When he got to the door, he looked through the peephole, then turned and walked back to the sofa. "Wrong number."

"Mike, let them in." Amber glared at him.

"What if it is some homicidal rapist here to do evil things to you all?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Then you would have already let him in. Go." She pointed, and smirked when he did as commanded. When he opened the door, he was nearly tackled by Joyce's hug. He made a face like vomiting, but put up with the hug until she ran into the room to see the rest of her friends. Behind her, Walky and Sal were arguing about what sport was the most boring to watch. Golf had been disqualified. Next came Jason, who looked amused by the twins, and a great deal more laid back than he had ever been before.

Last came Danny and Billie, along with all the children. Two of their own, Bobby Walkerton, and Sal and Jason's son. With the latest influx of people, the group moved out to the back yard. The children left in the care of Billie's oldest daughter, who proved to have her mothers determination and her father's responsibility.

Two drinks later, Mike and Jason were chatting like the old friends they were. Joe and Rachel kept running to each other and trading ideas on the newest project. Walky, Joyce, Robin, and Leslie were dancing happily. Sal was catching up with Danny, while Billie talked with Amber.

"I can't believe so many of you made it! It's a shame Ethan and Ultra Car couldn't be here." Amber looked around the group of her and Mike's friends.

"Ethan is the one who slept with you_ and_ Mike before you were married, right?" Billie asked. Amber blushed and nodded.

"It'd be nice if that wasn't his only identifying characteristic. You could think of him as the gay batman and transformers fanatic. That really doesn't sound much better, now that I think about it..." Amber sighed and gave up. At least he wasn't there to hear this. Billie shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure Joyce thinks of me as Walky's friend who hooked up with our baby sitter." Billie leaned in close and whispered in Amber's ear. "You where that crazy ninja turtles chick who married sober-Mike, for a while."

Amber laughed. She couldn't deny, it fit.

Suddenly, Billie dashed off. Amber looked around and saw her take a seat on Danny's lap, causing Sal to scoot a few inches away. At least she didn't have to worry about stuff like that. She looked over to Mike and saw he was still in a non-violent conversation with Jason.

It impressed her how well he was adapting to being a father. The only times she ever saw him really smile while sober were when he thought he was alone with Donna. Then, and only then, he would smile freely. It gave her warm and fuzzy feelings to know he was human. At least a little bit.

Across the yard, Leslie was worn out, and had stopped dancing. The three abductees were still going strong, when Robin saw her lover sitting to the side. She went over to join her, and hugged her affectionately.

"It'll be so awesome being mothers! Would you rather have a boy or girl?" Robin was so happy it was hard not to share her giddiness. Leslie laughed.

"I think I would like to raise a girl. Also... I've been thinking. Which one of us is going to be the mother?" Leslie looked at the energetic young woman beside her. Robin looked confused.

"Both of us."

"No, silly, I mean which one of us is actually going to be pregnant? Give birth?" Leslie asked. Robin thought for a moment.

"Of the two of us, you are usually the voice of reason, so I will support whatever you decide. However, I am an abductee, and my body is stronger, so there would be less risk." Robin swung her legs back and forth, expending her built up energy.

"You're right about that. But I'm pretty strong too, even if I am only human. Also, you have to slow down when you're pregnant, and I would have an easier time with that than you. I don't know if I would be able to stand seeing you slowed down for nine months." Leslie looked over at the woman as her legs stopped swinging.

"I hadn't thought about that... It will have to be you... I'd be a danger to the baby. I _can't_ slow down. It's like... I've got a certain amount of "go" I have to use up every day, and if I don't, then it causes me serious health problems. I tried toning it back several years ago on a dare and it about killed me." Robin's legs resumed swinging, twice as fast.

"Then it's settled. I'll carry the baby, and you can carry me. And, for the sake of our child's future reputation, we'll take your last name. I don't want to subject another child to going through high school with the last name of "Bean". That would just be cruel." Leslie took Robin's hand. Robin laughed.

"I love your name! It makes me think of coffee, and hot chocolate, and all the other awesome beans out there! But fine. We shall give the world another DeSanto!" Robin declared dramatically. "Now, we need to decide on a name.

Nine months and two weeks later, Riley DeSanto was born.


End file.
